


Day 4 Inner Demons

by Nogitsunelovesstiles



Series: Voiles week 2016 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Random & Short, Voiles, Voiles Week, Voiles Wekk 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nogitsunelovesstiles/pseuds/Nogitsunelovesstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am soooo late for day 4 and 6 It's not funny. sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 4 Inner Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I am soooo late for day 4 and 6 It's not funny. sorry

Day 4: Inner Demons  
Stiles kept Derek outside his walls, in fear of his inner demons ruining what he desperately craved but couldn’t let himself have. Derek wanted to start something with Stiles, but Stiles rejected his advances at every turn. 

“Why won’t you let yourself be happy, Stiles” Derek asked, finally confronting Stiles. 

“Because…”Stiles mumbled, looking down at his feet.

“Because why?” Derek demanded

“…My inner demons won’t let me!” Stiles shouted while at Derek

Derek pulls Stiles into a hug while gently kissing his head.


End file.
